Dragon Ball: Galactic Unrest
<>Accessing file 1267.34><<>File incripted. Password key:><>Key excepted. Begin download Y/N<>Y>Download 46%>Download 97%>Begin playback Y/N> <>Beginning playback>< ///Cough?// My name is Jacen Drake. Codenamed "Silence". A error in my suit causes me to be unable to use the voice device in my armor. Unless they contact me through radio, I can't say anything to anyone. Sucks to be me. <>Unknown sound: Spit?>< We were sent to the Outer Colonies of the Union, reports of unknown hostiles attacking the colony known as Dega. It was a supposed to be a simple mission... ha. Prologue 'EXCERPT FROM THE OFFICIAL TIMELINE OF THE UNION' 'APPROVED BY CHAIRMAN ARATAI BRIEFS' 'VALIDATED BY SON GOKAI, OWNER OF THE CAPSULE CORPORATION' *September 1st, New Age 1 (NA1): Capsule Corp, The World Government, and Hercule's family officially met in a convention now known as the Dawn of the Union. The three parties agreed of the existance of a need for a strong central government and a military owned by the governments. *October 3rd, NA1: The first official election of the governmen known as the Union is held. Aratai Briefs is elected Chairman, and abandons Capsule CORP and it's assets. The Son family assumes control, and supplies Capsuits, specialized battle armor. *October 40th, NA10: The Union recieves a distress signal from the USS Pride, announcing they had made contact with a race they call the "Swarmers". The Union Army, Section 12, is sent to rectifiy the situation. A medical test shows that a member codenamed Silence has blood of a species other than human. 'EXCERPT FROM THE DEATH CELL INTERVIEW WITH CAPSUIT SERGEANT 'JUDGE 'APPROVED BY CHAIRMAN ARATAI BRIEFS' 'VALIDATED BY YORKAI BRIEFS, OWNER OF THE HERCULE BRAND''' Q: So you are this 'Judge'. A: Indeed. Q: So.... what do you have to say for yourself? A: Say what? That I disobeyed orders? Everyone knows that. The freakin' MEDIA knows it. Q: Then let me ask a simpler question: Why? A: It was the only way to repell the Swarmers. Q: I see. The Swarmers which have not yet been proven to exist. A: Say what you must, they do. The Chairman may choose for the public to remain ignorant, but not us. The Swarmers are coming, and when they do, only us captroopers can stop them. Q: *Sigh* Explain to me the situation. A: We were surrounded. Our backup was wasted. We had one option, and that was to detonate the main reactor. Q: Knowing you were ruining the planet's chance of fertility? A: If we can't have it, the Swarmers can't. Q: You disobeyed direct orders, ruined a planet that produced food for every other world in the entire system... to stop these boogeymen, A: It was a mistake to answer. Only those who have faced them can know. Q: Such as the others we've questioned? What were their names? A: You know who. Me, Raven, Ocelot, and.... Silence. Q: How you speak the one called Silence's name with such reverance! A: As I said earlier, you weren't there. Q: You were the commanding officer, Judge. No one in that team was above you, yet you treat Silence as though he was the next stage of human evolution. Why? A: He was the one who detonated the reactor, while the rest of us were injured by the Swarmer ambush. He was the one who destroyed the nest over the reactor, and he began the process. Q: That still doesn't seem enough reason... A: During battle, the Swarmers would hit him with everything they had, and he would... he would... come back stronger! Q: Stronger? A: He knew what attacks they were launching, and he could take more punishment. It was insane. Q: You are insane. A: Don't you see... Silence, he isn't HUMAN. Not fully human, anyway.\ Q: Not human? All records show he is. A: You think of him human, because he faced death in the name of humanity, because he mated with one of us. But there is something... in him... that is different. Something better than any human on Earth. Q: *Sigh again* You are insane. You deserve to die. A: And I die with clear conscience. The Champion Whiskey Going into Hell Drop Zone Alpha Tango's Down Chimera Evacuation Bunker 02312 What the- Final Refuge Bombs Away Pushing Back Offensive Actions Chokepoint Combat Ops Regrouping Endgame The Generator Mind Slaves Macrosuit Malfunction Defcon 7 Epilogue Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Timeline